


It's Just Like Falling

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is away visiting her mom and the guys are home alone celebrating an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Like Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment focuses on Oliver and Tommy. Many of you have been requesting a fic about Oliver's first time with Tommy. 
> 
> Thank you for continuing support of this series. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 4\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 5\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 6\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 7\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 8\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 9\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 10\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 11\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 12\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 13\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 14\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 15\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 16\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 17\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 18\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 19\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 20\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 21\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 22\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 23\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 24\. Three (Part 13)  
> 25\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 26\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 27\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

The first time Tommy was physically involved in giving Oliver an orgasm, it was summer. They were fifteen and about to start their sophomore year of high school. Malcolm had been away for a few weeks and they were taking advantage of an empty Merlyn mansion. Tommy had thrown a pretty epic party and the property and mansion were littered with red solo cups and their passed out classmates. Oliver had taken a hit of E when he went looking for Tommy. He found him with a trash bag cleaning the living room. Oliver had taken the over flowing bag from Tommy and told him to open up. Tommy, trusting as always, had closed his eyes, tilted his chin up and opened wide. Oliver placed a hit of E onto Tommy’s tongue, “This is going to make you feel so good, I promise.”

Tommy swayed slightly on his feet, “You make me feel good.”

Oliver grabbed Tommy’s arm and led him upstairs. When they found Tommy’s room already occupied, Oliver pulled him into Malcolm’s room. Oliver stopped short at the sight of Malcolm’s bed. At Tommy’s raised eyebrow he said, “I thought he’d sleep in a coffin or standing up – plugged into an outlet.”

Tommy doubled over laughing and fell onto his dad’s bed. Oliver snooped around Malcolm’s room and was happy to find a small refrigerator stocked with sparkling water and champagne. He took a bottle of each and returned to Tommy on the bed. Tommy reached for the bottle of champagne, but Oliver held it away, “Water first.”

Tommy opened the bottle of sparkling water and drank half of it down. Oliver was mesmerized by the movement of Tommy’s throat as he swallowed. Tommy held the bottle out to Oliver as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “My dad is sleeping with his massage therapist.”

Oliver lowered the bottle of water from his lips, “What?”

“That’s why he has champagne in here,” Tommy took the champagne bottle from Oliver and began to open it. “He’s having sex with – Melissa – Marissa – no, Melissa.”

“Are you okay?” Oliver’s hand landed high on Tommy’s thigh.

“My mom’s dead. I guess he has to have sex with someone. Might as well be, Melissa.” Another fit of laughter escaped Tommy as the champagne cork sailed across the room and struck the wall. His mouth lowered to the neck of the bottle as he tried to capture the champagne that was spilling out with his tongue.

Oliver couldn’t resist and he began to lick the bottle too. His tongue brushed against Tommy’s and Tommy sat back. Oliver took a swig of champagne but didn’t swallow, placed the bottle on the nightstand and pulled Tommy in for a kiss. Tommy’s lips opened willingly and Oliver shared the champagne he’d been holding. Tommy swallowed the champagne and then licked into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver pulled Tommy’s shirt off and then removed his own. He took another drink of champagne and then held the bottle out to Tommy who drank deeply. Oliver’s lips descended onto Tommy’s throat and he could feel Tommy swallowing beneath his lips.

“You’re high,” Tommy said with a slight edge of concern in his voice. He put the champagne down, “What’d you take?”

Oliver gently pushed on Tommy’s shoulder until he was laying down. Oliver trailed his tongue down Tommy’s throat until it reached his collarbone and he began to suck. Tommy hissed and his hips rocked into Oliver’s. The feel of Tommy hardening beneath him made Oliver hard and he thrust against him.

Tommy’s fingers scratched Oliver’s back as he opened his legs to bracket Oliver’s hips. “You’re high,” Tommy said again.

Oliver looked at Tommy, “So are you.” He thrust his erection over Tommy’s and smiled when Tommy moaned. “You make me feel good. Let me make you feel good.”

Tommy nodded and lifted his head to capture Oliver’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Oliver rocked harder into Tommy and Tommy trailed his legs over the back of Oliver’s thigh and pulled him tighter against him. Tommy lifted his hips and made small rotations as Oliver’s cock slid over his.

“Fuck, Tommy,” Oliver panted against his neck, “you feel so good.” Small sparks were shooting down his spine and Oliver picked up the pace of his thrusting. Tommy was panting beneath him and making indecipherable sounds of pleasure that fueled Oliver’s desire. Oliver lifted his head with a sudden need to see the effect he was having on Tommy. He felt powerful as Tommy cried out his name and arched his back as he orgasmed. Oliver thought Tommy cumming had to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and the sight had him thrusting one last time before he was shouting, “Tommy.”

 

“Tommy,” Oliver panted as his boyfriend shook his head as he pulled his mouth up his shaft. The sensation of Tommy’s warm wet mouth combined with the slight movement was making him see stars. It was all he could do not to thrust into Tommy’s mouth. He rested his hands on the back of Tommy’s head, “Fuck, Tommy.” Tommy chuckled as he released Oliver from his mouth. He traced Oliver’s balls with his tongue before taking one inside his mouth and sucking gently. Oliver’s vision went white and he fisted the sheets beneath him as he willed himself to hold on. He wanted how Tommy was making him feel to last as long as possible. Tommy shifted his attention to Oliver’s other ball and his fingers began to massage the spot right beneath his sac. “Tommy,” Oliver begged.

Tommy released Oliver and sat back on his heels. He tapped Oliver’s hip, “Roll over.”

“No,” Oliver said as he reached for Tommy, “don’t stop. Why are you stopping?”

“It’s called foreplay and building anticipation,” Tommy arched a brow, “now, rollover.”

“Tease,” Oliver muttered but he complied and turned onto his stomach.

Tommy’s hands slid up Oliver’s thighs, over his butt and up his back. His erection slid through Oliver’s cheeks, but before Oliver could react Tommy’s hands were sliding back towards his legs. Tommy kept repeating the movement and Oliver could feel himself relax even as he thrust against the mattress to get some friction. Tommy added his mouth to the path his hands were taking. When Tommy’s tongue trailed from Oliver’s neck to the burn on the base of his spine, he stopped. Tommy’s hands gripped Oliver’s cheeks, “On your knees.”

Fear laced with desire caused his adrenalin to spike and his heart began to race. Oliver couldn’t move.

Tommy squeezed harder, “Trust me, up on your knees.”

Tommy’s voice broke his inertia and Oliver got onto all fours. Tommy placed his hand between Oliver’s shoulder blades and lowered his chest to the bed. Tommy’s hand slid between Oliver’s legs and he began to pump him, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Oliver grunted.

Tommy released his grip on Oliver’s cock and with a firm grip he spread Oliver’s cheeks open. Without giving Oliver any time to think, Tommy’s tongue swirled around his puckered hole.

Even though Oliver rimmed Tommy frequently, it was the first time Tommy was rimming him and Oliver was surprised by how good it felt. He cried out in pleasure and Tommy responded by pushing the tip of his tongue firmly against his opening. Oliver reached beneath him so he could squeeze his cock to keep himself from cumming. Tommy was relentless with his tongue and it was taking all of Oliver’s will power not to blow his load onto the mattress. Tommy’s hands ran up Oliver’s sides and he lifted his mouth. “Is it okay if I use my fingers?” Tommy asked evenly as his hands continued to trail up and down Oliver’s sides and back.

Oliver swallowed heavily. Years before, he’d allowed Felicity to use her fingers, but he’d told himself that it had been for Tommy. She wanted to learn so she could increase Tommy’s pleasure. It hadn’t been for his own pleasure. Felicity’s fingers had felt good, but it had been Felicity, not Tommy, and in his head, that made a difference. Tommy had touched him there, but he’d never pushed inside. Oliver must’ve been lost in thought too long because Tommy was moving away. “No,” he gasped, “I mean, don’t go. Yes, use your fingers.”

Tommy pressed a kiss into the small of Oliver’s back. He retrieved the lube from the nightstand and dribbled some between Oliver’s cheeks. Tommy’s fingers rubbed against Oliver’s puckered hole, “Any time you want to stop, you tell me and we stop. Okay?”

“Okay,” Oliver said with a tight chest.

Tommy kissed one of Oliver’s cheeks and gave it a playful slap, “Relax, buddy. I won’t do anything until you tell me to.”

Oliver trusted Tommy, he knew that his boyfriend would never do anything to hurt him. It was the third anniversary of the first time Tommy and Oliver had anal sex and Felicity was away visiting Donna. Oliver had told Tommy he wanted the following year to be the first anniversary of him having anal sex for the first time. Tommy had waited a long time for Oliver to say he was ready and to mean it. Oliver was tired of denying himself something he desired. He was tired of denying Tommy. Being made love to by the man you were in love with was something to be celebrated not be ashamed of. “I’m ready,” Oliver said with confidence.

Tommy poured more lube over Oliver’s puckered hole and his fingers. He slowly inserted one finger and waited for Oliver to relax around him before he began thrusting, “How does that feel?”

“Good,” Oliver answered truthfully.

“Tell me when you’re ready for two.” Tommy pressed his finger towards Oliver’s stomach in search of his prostate. When he found the small gland he ran his fingertip over it slowly.

The feeling was intense and unexpected. Felicity’s fingers weren’t long enough to reach his prostate, so the sensation was entirely new. It felt pleasurable even as the sensation was uncomfortable. “I’m ready,” Oliver informed Tommy.

Tommy’s finger left Oliver and returned with a companion. Tommy was as slow and gentle with the insertion of his second finger as he’d been with the first. Oliver surprised himself when he pushed back against Tommy’s fingers – he needed more. Tommy responded to the encouragement by increasing the speed of his thrusting and by scissoring his fingers. Oliver moaned as he could feel the pleasure mounting at the base of his spine. “Let go, Ollie. It’s okay to enjoy this.” Tommy’s fingers brushed against Oliver’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers.

Oliver’s hips began rocking as he fucked himself on Tommy’s fingers. “More,” he cried.

 Tommy inserted a third finger and wrapped his free hand around Oliver’s cock and began to pump him in time with the thrust of his fingers. Tommy’s fingers made a small circular movement against Oliver’s prostate with each pass his fingers made over it.

Oliver was keening with pleasure as Tommy kept up the relentless pace. White hot pleasure exploded out from the base of his spine and he thrust sharply into Tommy’s fist and let out a cry of pleasure as he coated Tommy’s hand. Tommy worked Oliver through his orgasm before he removed his fingers and helped lower Oliver onto the mattress. Oliver rolled onto his back as he tried to catch his breath.

Tommy returned from the bathroom with a washcloth and gently cleaned Oliver. “You okay?” Tommy asked with concern.

Oliver turned his head to look at Tommy, “Yeah, it was intense.”

“Good intense or bad intense?” Tommy’s finger trailed along Oliver’s hairline.

Oliver smiled, “Definitely good.”

Tommy smiled and leaned down to kiss Oliver. Oliver rolled them so Tommy was on his back. Oliver slipped his hand between them and began to pump Tommy’s cock. Tommy gasped, breaking their kiss. Oliver grabbed the lube and began coating Tommy’s cock, “I’m ready.”

Tommy sat up on his elbows, “You’re in control, okay? You’re going to do the moving. You’re going to control the speed and depth. I won’t move until you ask me to.”

Oliver nodded, “Okay.”

Tommy cupped Oliver’s cheek, “I love you. No matter what.”

Oliver smiled and felt himself relax, “I love you too.” He straddled Tommy’s hips and they began to kiss as he slid against Tommy’s slippery cock.

Oliver rose up on his knees and then lifted his right leg so his foot was resting on the mattress. Tommy wrapped his hand around Oliver’s ankle and shifted his leg until it was in the right position. Oliver took hold of Tommy’s cock and pressed the tip against his puckered hole. Oliver clenched and when he relaxed, the tip of Tommy’s penis slid inside. “Oh,” Oliver grunted.

“Okay?” Tommy asked.

Oliver held out his hands and Tommy laced his fingers through Tommy’s, “Yeah, I just need a second.”

“Take your time,” Tommy smiled, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Oliver laughed and squeezed Tommy’s hands. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled he slid further onto Tommy’s cock. The initial pain began to subside and he began to feel pleasure from the pressure of being full.

“You’re wearing you’re thinking face,” Tommy teased, “care to share with the class?”

“It feels good,” Oliver looked at Tommy, “you feel good.”

“You feel amazing,” Tommy said, his eyes blown wide with lust, “you’re so tight.”

“I want to move,” Oliver said, “I need to move.”

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Tommy said huskily.

Oliver did as he was told and began to slowly raise and lower himself on Tommy’s cock. With every stroke he felt himself relax and stretch around Tommy. Pleasure began to pool low in his belly and his cock began to thicken. He furrowed his brow as he concentrated on his movement. Tommy said this position was amazing for making sure Oliver’s cock had maximum contact with his prostate, but Oliver wasn’t having the same luck. He looked at Tommy, “I think I’m doing it wrong.”

Tommy let go of Oliver’s hands and placed them on Oliver’s hips. “You’re doing it just fine.” Tommy tilted Oliver’s hips and Oliver’s eyes went wide. Tommy grinned, “I think we found the right way.”

“Oh god, Tommy,” tears began to leak from his eyes, “you feel so good.” The more his pleasure continued to grow, the more his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

Tommy spread his palm over Oliver’s stomach, “You’re doing so good, Ollie. You look so fucking beautiful. I love you, so much.”

Oliver’s mouth opened, but no sound came out as thick white ropes of cum coated Tommy’s stomach and chest. There were no words for the pleasure he was experiencing from having his body contract around Tommy’s cock. His chin dropped to his chest and he began to sob.

“Hey,” Tommy said as he rearranged Oliver’s legs so he could sit up but remain inside of Oliver. He wrapped Oliver’s legs around his waist before he cupped Oliver’s face between his hands. “Are you okay?”

Oliver nodded his head, “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Tommy kissed him, “don’t ever be sorry.”

Oliver looked into Tommy’s eyes, “I love you.”

Tommy kissed him and it quickly escalated into something hungry and desperate. Tommy was still erect and inside of Oliver, but doing nothing to take his own pleasure. Oliver pushed his hips against Tommy’s, “Oh god, Ollie. I need to move.”

“Tommy,” Oliver sucked the skin on his neck directly over his pulse, “I want you to fuck me deep.”

Tommy’s face lit up as he rolled them so Oliver was on his back. Tommy slowly pulled out until only his tip remained inside and then he drove slowly back inside. “You need to talk to me, Ollie. I need to know that you’re okay.”

Oliver lowered his hands until they reached Tommy’s ass. He pulled Tommy closer until he was completely sheathed inside of Oliver, “I said, fuck me deep.”  Oliver lifted his head to capture Tommy’s mouth in a filthy kiss.

Tommy’s hips began to snap against Oliver’s ass. He reached for a pillow and shoved it beneath Oliver’s hips and changed the angle of his penetration, allowing him to go deeper and to brush against Oliver’s prostate.

“Tommy,” Oliver gasped, “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,” Oliver raised his hands over his head to brace himself against their headboard.

Tommy slipped his hand between them and covered it with the cum Oliver had covered his stomach in. He wrapped his hand around Oliver’s cock and began to pump him, “Fuck, Ollie.”

Oliver didn’t think it was possible, but a third orgasm tore through him. As soon as his internal muscles began to contract around Tommy’s cock, Tommy cried out as his own orgasm ripped through him. Tommy dropped his head to the crook of Oliver’s neck and slowly pulled out.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy, “Kiss me.”

Tommy lifted his head and smiled. He kissed the edges of Oliver’s lips before he sucked on his bottom lip and licked inside of his mouth. The kiss was slow and wet. Tommy stroked the sides of Oliver’s face, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m the luckiest man in the world to be loved by you,” Oliver said truthfully. He didn’t think there were many people who would’ve waited for as long and as patiently as Tommy had for him to come to terms with his sexuality. “Thank you.”

“You did all the work,” Tommy said with a smile.

Oliver shook his head, “No, you made my first time good – better than what I was able to do for you.”

“Hey,” Tommy gently bit the tip of Oliver’s nose, “neither of us knew what we were doing three years ago. You were loving and kind and we eventually got it right.”

Oliver ran a hand through Tommy’s curls and smiled.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“How does it feel to take a thirty-two-year old’s virginity?” Oliver grinned.

Tommy smiled, “If you told fifteen-year-old me that he’d be given Ollie Queen’s virginity, he’d never have believed it.” He kissed Oliver tenderly, “I feel honored and blessed that you love me. Getting to have sex with you is just icing on the cupcake.”

Oliver laughed, “Icing on the cupcake? You are spending too much time with our sister.” Oliver yawned.

“Come on,” Tommy kissed Oliver’s neck, “let’s take a shower before you fall asleep.”

Oliver tightened his hold around Tommy, “Five more minutes. I don’t think my legs are working yet.”

Tommy moved off Oliver and curled into his side. “Five minutes. I’m really sticky.”

“I promise,” Oliver kissed the top of Tommy’s head. “I’ve been thinking.”

Tommy turned his head to look at Oliver, “About?”

“About our first time,” Oliver ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, “in your dad’s bed.”

Tommy groaned, “Please, let’s never mention my dad while we’re naked.”

“Deal,” Oliver agreed.

“My introduction to Ecstasy,” he chuckled. “You were an incredibly bad influence on me.”

Oliver hummed his agreement. He wasn’t overly proud of how many drugs he’d introduced Tommy to in order to not get high alone. He closed his eyes as he remembered that night and how Tommy had closed his eyes and opened his mouth with complete trust in him. “I wanted to kiss you so badly that night. I spent the whole party half hard watching you dance,” Oliver confessed. “I gave you the E, hoping you’d want to kiss me too.”

“I didn’t need the E to want to kiss you,” Tommy ran his hand over Oliver’s chest.

“I wish I’d been braver back then,” Oliver’s finger trailed up Tommy’s spine, “I wish I’d been the person you deserved.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Tommy kissed Oliver’s pec, “now is all that matters.”

“He split your lip a week later,” Oliver said bitterly.

Tommy went rigid in Oliver’s arms, “That wasn’t your fault.”

“Somehow he knew, didn’t he?” Oliver asked the question he’d always been too afraid to ask. “The black eyes, the split lips, the bruised ribs – all of that started because of me.”

Tommy sat up, “I thought we agreed not to discuss my dad while we’re naked.”

“All of my life, I wanted to protect you and I was the reason you weren’t safe,” Oliver sat up.

“I don’t know if he knew that we sometimes kissed or that we got off with each other in his bed that night, but he definitely knew that I had feelings for you.” Tommy rubbed his eyes, “He used to taunt me that you’d never feel the same way about me.”

“He was wrong,” Oliver held Tommy’s chin as he kissed him. “I’m sorry that I failed you back then.”

“You didn’t fail me. My dad chose to do those things. He didn’t have to. It wasn’t your fault,” Tommy smiled sadly. “If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve probably succeeded in killing myself to get away from him.”

Oliver grabbed Tommy’s face, “Don’t ever say that.”

Tommy brushed his lips against Oliver’s, “I’m sorry. This is why we shouldn’t ever talk about my dad.”

Oliver got out of bed and held out his hand. Tommy slipped his hand into Oliver’s and allowed him to pull him to his feet. Oliver kissed Tommy, “Come on, let’s go take a shower and then I’ll make us dinner. We still have an anniversary to celebrate and Felicity’s birthday to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I know that this is being posted late in the day, but jet lag made my indecisiveness worse than usual. I couldn't decide which fic I wanted to publish today. I hope I made the right call.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.


End file.
